The Gig's Secret
by hannahmcfly25
Summary: Hayley, Christina, Zoey and Irene go to a McFly concert with weird consequences.  For good and for bad...
1. Chapter 1

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hayley, Christina and Zoey are the minor characters. SORRY! But Irene is the one main for reason's explained in later chapters.) **Hayley's POV

"Hurry the fuck up!" I shouted which made the girls come down the stairs.

"Yay!" Christina shouted. And I thought I was hyper!

"Let's get into the car so we can see McFly!" Zoey shouted already giddy. Irene was surprisingly quiet.

"Ya'llright Irene?" I asked her while the other 2 skipped, yes skipped, to the car.

"Yeah just I feel that something different will happen at the gig." She answered puzzled.

"Maybe so." I said as we got into the car.

Dougie's POV

"Another hard-working gig." Harry said. I nodded.

"I hope some fit birds come here. I really want a girlfriend!" Dan said to all of us.

"In your case a fling. One night stand. The list goes on." I said.

"NO!" Danny shouted, as I laughed. I wasn't fussy on girls but I want the right one.

"How about some of the girls at the gig come to our house?" tom suggested after not talking for awhile. I started laughing but moments later I realised no one else. Oh crap.

"That wasn't a joke was it?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh. Crap." I whispered. "How is that a good idea?" I asked in shock. "They're fit girls in our house. Anything could happen. Think –" Dan explained. I cut him off.

"Rather not think. Just do it." I shouted giving up. They all jumped up and hugged me. Happy much?

"So how we gonna do this?" I asked getting the ability to breathe back.

"Say out a ticket number and get the girl and her friends to come up on stage then give them backstage passes and THEN ask them!" Tom said. What a mouthful!

"Okay." We all agreed.

**(A/N: Done review good. Thanks bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 2

Irene's POV

So we got into the gig. They're on the stage rocking out. Then out of nowhere Dougie, the one I like, looks at me, winks and blushes. Wait shouldn't I be the one blushing? HUH? Anyway even though he was blushing I was too when his eyes met mine! After that song tom walked back up to the mike.

"Right quickly. Who has got the ticket number H345?" he asked. I waved my arms about like a shy manic! Dougie looked at me then grinned.

"Come up and bring your friend you came with!" He continued. So I brought the girls over to the stage but I kinda needed help and I'm the tallest! Dougie noticed this and took my hand and pulled me up onto the stage. Danny got Hayley's hand, Tom got Christina's and Harry got Zoey's. I would've dragged 'em up so GOOD IDEA.

Dougie tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he sneakily gave me a backstage pass. The other girls got one too. Cheeky!

"Yeah one last song and then we have to go SORRY!" Danny said while we were ushered off the stage.

**(A/N: Finished! Review people!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 3

Backstage – Irene's POV

"Can't wait to see them THANK YOU IRENE!" Christina, Hayley and Zoey shouted. I just smiled. It's not like I don't like meeting them but I'm just n-nervous. We got told to wait outside the McFly door. 10 minutes later they came and let us in the room. They insisted for us to sit down. "So what are your names?" Danny asked, obviously Hayley told him our names.

"Irene unusual name. I like it." Dougie said sitting down next to me. I blushed and said a shy and quiet 'Thank you'.

"God, she's as shy as you Doug!" Harry shouted.

"She's not when she's singing. WOOPS!" Zoey said. I glared at her.

"Come on Irena!" Christina pleaded.

"Alright!" I said the loudest I've been since the concert.

I sang (QUIETLY) 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye and Kimbra. *LYRICS*

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<p>

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

_[x2]__  
>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

By then end of it all the boys were there with their mouths wide open I wouldn't be surprised if they caught flies.

"Get's better every time." The girls said in unison.

"You're unbelievable." Tom said shocked sat next to Christina I might add!

"Thank you so much Tom but I don't like the word unbelievable until I see something truly unbelievable, like a man eating his own head." I said trying to explain my confusion.

"You got that off 'TT Closer to the Edge' didn't you?" Dougie whispered to me smirking.

"Yeah. Do you like bikes?" I asked quietly because I was frankly nervous. I also wanted to know because I love bikes meself. Yes I've got an accent don't judge. What is there to judge?

"Yeah quite a bit." He answered. I smiled.

"Anyway would you guys want to come to our house?" Danny asked. He's got a stronger accent than me thank god. I'm not a creep... unless you mean the dance.

"Yeah, sure if everyone's okay with that." Hayley answered. I nodded hoping the rest would say yes.

And they agreed! YES! I'M GOING TO McFly'S HOUSE!

**(A/N: I know long time since I've been updated, but I really have been swamped. But you've got it now so STOP WHINING! Oh and I put a one-shot on a couple of days ago and I want to see who reads them so please if you can review because I just want to know and I will personally send a PM to you. Tah!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 4

Dougie's POV

She is perfecto! Irene I mean! She likes bikes, she's a spectacular singer and I really am attracted to her. Well a game of 'I never' is in order. This'll probably back-fire on me knowing my so called 'best friends'. BUT we're doing it! And before you ask I am hyper and I will be all night!

10 minutes later 

Here we are! Here's our house! "Hey guys! What do you think about playing, 'I never' with the girls?" I asked only the guys. Think about it. The guys all agreed so when we got it, laughed at the girls' reaction to our house and got settled then we asked, "Do you people wanna play 'I never'?"

"Sure!" Christina, Hayley and Zoey said but Irene just nodded. She's so cute. Not at one time, all the time!

"Right how do you get Irene to speak? It's creeping me out!" Harry said. Irene just looked down smirking.

"Either you talk or show them your tattoo." Zoey said and Irene's eyes bulged.

"Ok, ok I'll talk!" she said, quiet but she was still talking.

"So who's starting?" Harry asked.

"ME!" said Danny loudly.

"I never rode a motorbike." **(A/N: In this you have to drink if you HAVE done the thing okay? Just so nobody's confused may not be the rules but I couldn't care less or I would pass out.)**

Irene immediately took a drink.

"You've rode a motorbike?" Danny asked as we all watched in shock, well the girls didn't they just looked at each other warily.

"Rode? I own a motorbike!" she said obviously getting louder, happier and more confident.

"What type?" I asked.

"Triumph Speed Triple." She answered and I grinned.

"Anyway. Um... I never snogged anyone." She said. Wait. What? Everyone except me and Irene took a drink. I wasn't all that embarrassed knowing that I wasn't alone. Danny patted me on the shoulder telling me to go.

"I've never fallen in love." Again me and Irene were the only ones left. And it looked like the others were clicking and I hope we were too.

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've just been writing a NO DRAFT story so all the plot line is *taps head* all in here. So thanks for reading so far and I swear it wouldn't hurt to review and I would love it so... Xx)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 5

Danny's POV

Now, Hayley is beautiful. No one can compare to her and as we were playing 'I never' I couldn't help but stare at her. I've never felt this way to a fan before. Now and then she'd look at me and I plucked up the courage to give her a flirty smile plus a wink. She'd blush; only faint but it was definitely there. We were surely clicking. YESSS! Sorry Sparta moment. At this point it was Hayley's turn.

"I've never wanted to 'Fus Ro Dah' someone." She said. And the 2 weirdoes took a drink. The weirdoes being Irene and Doug. God, they're perfect for each other and so are the others! Gosh I sound so girly! _Camp even!_ I know I said we're clicking but I hope we're _perfect for each other_ too.

"Fus ro dah!" Irene shouting and lunging towards Hayley. Everybody burst out laughing and Dougie and Hayley high-fived. But it soon got quiet.

"Do you'se have an iPod dock?" Irene asked.

"Yeah sure come with me." Dougie answered.

"Okay thanks. Wait ewwww!" Irene said before leaving with Doug.

"Oh ewwww!" Hayley agreed. "Sorry dirty minds." She explained. "Don't worry we've all got one." I said smiling.

"That's what she said." Hayley agreed grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 6

Irene's POV

So we've just got the dock and I was gonna play club music. Wait are we allowed? "Hey Dougie are we allowed loud club music? You know. Neighbours!" I asked he just nodded, smiled and said yes. All positive, then.

So when we got downstairs I put on 'Love Me Kat Krazy remix' on. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN IT) **The girls just started chair/sitting dancing. I LOLED! When it got near the chorus we all got sexy like. Ha ha! I noticed all the boys had cushions over their 'areas'. WE GAVE McFly BONERS! I looked at the time SHIZZER!

"Guys it's 10pm! We've got to go, I haven't seen Daisy all day she'll be worried!" I said scared.

"Well seeing as that's a pet we'll help you get your pets and clothes and you can stay here." Dougie said eagerly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he just smiled and nodded. "Okay then."


	7. Chapter 7

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 6

Irene's POV- After getting Daisy, Lilly, Lady and Snickers

"Hope you like happy dogs!" I shouted as we entered the house. All the dogs have already met before. They got on quite well! Daisy jumped right at Dougie and started licking him.

"Ger'off Daze!" I said lifting her up. "God you're heavy." I said.

"Daw she's cute." Doug said, grinning. A couple of minutes later Daisy was out like a light.

"I might take a leaf outta her book." I said; the girls agreed and we went to bed.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so small but something exciting is gonna happen next so I wanna keep that separate. Xx) **


	8. Chapter 8

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 8

Next Day – Irene's POV

Someone was trying to wake me up. Grr! I growled. SHIT! I flipped over to see Zoey.

"Thank God it's you!" I said relieved.

"Yeah. I heard you growl. That means today's the day." She said glumly.

You see, my friends know, but I'm a werewolf. And on the day of the full moon I get really flirty. Not stripping, but my werewolf mind finds the one I like humanly and starts flirting. But an hour or so before the moon I get really angry so I have t get to a safe place before then.

"Should we tell the boys?" Zoey asked.

"After we tell the girls it's today." I replied.

"Okay." And with that she told the girls/ Christina and Hayley. They came in my room (Well the one I was in) and good lucked me and then we went to where all the boys were. I was at the back incase my flirt-run (That's what I call it) started.

"Um guys we have to tell you something private." Christina said sitting next to Harry. I sat leaning against a wall by myself. And no I'm not a fucking loner.

"Irene… is-a-um." I nodded for Hayley to go on. "She's a werewolf." All the boys gaped at me; then Dougie for some random (maybe fucked up) reason.

"You're not alone Doug." Danny said.

"Yeah. Wait what are her stages?" Doug asked crawling over to me and then plonking himself down.

"Flirty, then an hour before the moon anger. We have to take her to a safe place before then." Christina explained. I started to get sleepy not good that means the flirt is coming out!

"That's the same as Doug!" Tom said. Everyone was talking and I couldn't get their attention so me and Dougie just passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 9

An hour later – Dougie's POV

I woke up raring for food. I raced downstairs.

"Well my speed's here." I said to myself. _I wonder where Irene is. _I thought as I walked to the fridge. I took a long swig of cola then when I closed the fridge again I heard growling. Like I do when I wake up. I walked to where it was coming from and there is Irene stood up straight stretching. My wolf instinct kicked in so I hugged her from behind.

"Hello Dougie." She said flirtily pushing her neck so I could hold it in the crook of it.

"What a beauty of a neck." I said.

"Thank you Douglass." She said and walked off.

I followed suit, as she went onto the couch with a thump. I tried to sit on her lap but I got pushed off. Instead I got her hand and started tickling which made her laugh. _Nah it made her angry. Notice the sarcasm in the thought. _YES! THIS IS WORKINGA! SPARTAAAAA!

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked me crawling over to me.

"Well I think the boys wanna see your transformation seen as though they've seen mine." I said.

"Oh." She said, "The girls will see yours then." SHE AGREED? WHOA! She's lying face down on me. Cuddling me. I lifted her head up to see 2 bright metallic blue eyes staring back at me. I looked at the time. 10pm. 1 hour before anger.

"Sorry Irene but it's TEN we've got to separate." I said and this is what I heard when I left.

"It's okay. Good luck." She walked out the room.

Here we go… again.

**(A/N: If you don't know the transformations aren't the ones in Twilight when they just jump into a wolf they have a painful transformation; like Being Human UK. Watch a transformation. WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED! Just thought it would help.)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 10

After transformation – Dougie's POV

So it was after the moon. That means it's over and morning. I remembered the girls watched and I was naked, because that's how it has to be for males. I covered myself with a towel and got up. I walked by where the girls were supposed to be but they weren't there. So I walked into my room, got pants and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone except Irene was there but I had just woken up so she's probably still out.

"Sorry girls." I said dragging myself to a stool.

"Why ya sorry it was fine." Zoey assured me, I just nodded.

"Where's Wererene?" I asked. They looked at me funny so I explained, "Irene's nickname."

"Here." Someone said from behind me. I didn't need to look, I knew it was Irene.

"Irene why are you in your underwear?" Hayley shouted. I turned around quick as lighting. She had pj's on. Everyone started laughing at me.

"Aw, it's okay Doug." Irene said sitting on my lap, seen as though there were no other seats. This made me feel better as you might have guessed. I wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her falling.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Irene asked weirdly as she was looking at my lazy arms draped around her frame.

"Helping you not fall off my lap onto the hard floor." I said.

"Thanks and I asked what you were doing not the consequences. Oh well. Thanks Doug." She spun her top half round and kissed my cheek. I blushed. Whoa men can blush? Just... whoa!

"Why'd you do that?" Danny asked. _Why can't he just leave us alone?_

"'Cause he's keeping me safe." Irene said in a mater-of-fact way.

"Oh. Riight." Danny said.

"Why, what did you think I did it for?" _Oh. Crap._

"I thought you two were-" I threw an apple at his face and mouthed, 'Shut the hell up!' but he was still smirking. _You know what they say: An apple a day can keep someone away, if thrown hard enough. _

"God this is getting uncomfortable." Irene said randomly. _Bad. Very bad. Very, very bad! _My eyes bulged and so did the others.

"What?" Wererene asked. Christina whispered something to her. "Okay I'm gonna leave now." Irene said pointing to the door and getting off my lap. Only I heard this because of my hearing, she said, 'What is it with boners in this bloomin' house?' I stifled a laugh. It was funny though!

The others didn't notice this. _Thank god._


	11. Chapter 11

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 11

Irene's POV

It's a ritual that I go for a walk after a transformation. It helps me clear my head. I left a note as I always do and left the house. Dougie probably heard me but I didn't care. I walked along the surprisingly quiet streets of London. After 10 minutes I decided I would walk back. It was all normal then someone got their arm around my neck and told me not to make a sound or I'd die. I did as they said. I got pushed into a white van. I quickly texted Hayley. It said 'HELP ME THE KILLERS HAVE GOT ME!' Apparently she didn't believe me and then I got shot by a tranquiliser dart. Everything went black. I was left.


	12. Chapter 12 The Final Chapter

The Gig's Secret

Chapter 12 – The Chapter Before End

**(A/N: For this chapter I strongly suggest you look up Being Human UK because if not it will not make sense in away way shape or form.)**

1 hour later – Irene's POV

I waked up in the place of nightmares. The place that murders werewolves. I was there. A man started the 'death sentence' up. As my werewolf abilities came back, I took the opportunity to start clawing at the glass. Which worked... after I started bleeding to death.

So I ran out as fast as I could. I knew my way back because I followed it like Sherlock Holmes. I got to the street of the house and got lost. I got my phone and texted Doug it said,

'Walk out your house. Don't ask just do it.'

Minutes later he was outside his house looking bewildered. I raced towards him. When I got near I shouted, "Dougie!". He looked at me, probably wondering why I didn't hug him.

"What happened?" Dougie asked forcefully, hugging me.

"Don't! I went to the death place to supposedly keep away my curse and NO I DIDN'T WALK OVER TO IT: I WAS KIDNAPPED!" I said, quickly explaining while pushing him away because I was bleeding. I walked in with him.

"Why didn't you text us?" Hayley shouted after I'd explained AGAIN.

"I DID!" I shouted back. Everyone looked at their phones.

"Oh my God I'm so, so, so, so, SO, SORRY!" Hayley shouted welling up.

"Don't be! When I've been out for these walks I've even been in dogfights! It's fine." I said firmly. She nodded. I kept feeling woozy. I sat down but I was still dizzy.

"Guys I don't feel so good." I said and just went to sleep. As ya do. Little did I know that that would make Dougie worry about me more than ever before.

Dougie's POV

"Guys I don't feel so good." Irene said and then as I was holding her, as ya do, she fell asleep.

"Lads. Girls. Is she gonna be alright?" I asked truly concerned.

"Yeah she should. Why? Are you THAT concerned?" Tom teased.

"Yes! You would if it were one of the other girls!" They hate the truth. I played with Irene's hair out of nervousness.

"Well we should go." Christina said as Irene regained consciousness.

"WAIT!," We all shouted in unison, the girls looked at us. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" again we asked in unison.

"Of course Doug. I can't believe you nearly let me leave. You're gonna pay for that." Irene said and kissed me on my cheek. I pulled her into a real kiss.

Well this is my life so far. And I love it.

Little werewolf me.

**(A/N: SHIT I KNOW BUT DON'T CARE MY FRIEND HAS BEEN ANGRY 'CAUSE I AIN'T POSTED OUT!)**

**there.**


End file.
